


缚-正五

by XIU_ice



Category: FF14, 艾默里克 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIU_ice/pseuds/XIU_ice





	缚-正五

　随着阿道夫锁上柜门离开，意识到自己被单独留在原地的艾默里克心底逐渐涌起恐慌感，他的下身的两个肉穴一个被操的红肿发烫，还含着射进去的大股精液，另一个却因着被涂抹了媚药而瘙痒难耐，穴肉收缩之间挤出分泌出的肠液，形成一道细细的小流，顺着会阴淌到下方被大大拉开的雌穴之中，夹在两片阴唇之间的小棍这会还是无害的静止状态，艾默里克被雾气屏蔽了的大脑无法思考它们若是起了变化会是怎样的场景——有限的容量之中在填塞了“被一个人留下”和“想被操弄”之后便没有任何多余的地方来承装有关自己未来的任何事情了。  
　　阿道夫从后台出来却并未立即离开，只找了个看得到艾默里克展柜的角落坐下来，从桌上取了只烟斗点燃缓缓的吸着，将自己面孔隐藏在了升腾起的烟雾之中，精灵的目光看似随意流转，实际上却十有八九是定格在艾默里克的那块展窗上的。  
　　用于隔离“展品”与参观者的是一道看似精致实则无用的金丝栅栏，细小的雕花栏杆间隔颇大，足以探入一整只壮汉的手臂。船上对于带上来的奴隶规矩甚严，而对于主人的约束却松散的如同虚无，整面用于展览的墙壁上只在几处钉着提示牌，写着玩赏藏品时不可破坏原有的装饰——仅此一条，阿道夫的视线从那上面回转，落在某个在艾默里克展窗前停留的傲龙族背后——傲龙的体型比起精灵还要宽上一圈，轻易的将笼子里的小羊挡住了大半，阿道夫只能瞧见他被捆束在一起的一只手脚与线条流畅的小腿，多玛人不知道在笼前做了什么，贴在笼底上暖玉一般的脚趾猛的蜷缩了起来，修长的手指无助的在空中抓握，却只能触到一片冰冷的空气——阿道夫身为冒险者优秀的听力在大厅的一片淫声浪语之中捕捉到一点皮肉被拍打的清脆声响，他锐利的目光猛的盯上了男性傲龙的后背，仿佛想要在那上头灼出一个空洞。许是这目光着实具有穿透性，让那傲龙凭空感觉到了一丝凉意，他几乎是马上转身离开了，但随即另一位——更多的乘客便接替了他的位置，阿道夫只来得及看上一眼他可怜的小羊——三根被固定在阴唇与阴蒂上的震动棒都被打开了，后穴里头被填入了根体积颇大的按摩棒，后方连接着的，原本是为方便顾客抓握的长柄被卡在展示台的上方，将那根明显正在殷勤动作着的柱体牢牢塞在了肉穴之中。  
　　“这么舍不得的话，又何必带他上来受这个罪？”  
　　明显属于孩童的稚嫩声音从耳边响起，阿道夫略微侧过头来，不出意外的瞧见了这艘船的船长又把自己变小了两个年龄段，小女孩圆鼓鼓的脸颊贴在沙发靠背上，一双圆眼饶有兴趣的看着精灵。  
　　“而如果理由已经足够你这么做的话，那你现在的样子岂不是自己找罪受？”  
　　阿道夫用仿若寒冰的眼睛盯着她看了一会，但终究什么也没有说，径自站起身来穿过大厅走回到他的舱室去了。  
　　  
　　艾默里克多少开始找回自己意识的时候以为自己快要死了——他后面的肉穴被撑开到了最大，除去顶在最深处疯狂震动着的粗大按摩棒之外，紧紧箍在柱体上的肛口上也在被不断移动着的震动按摩棒来回摩擦，两片被夹子强行拉开的肉唇已经被震动棒震到麻木的程度，而含着精液的内里也时不时便被各式各样的按摩棒侵入搅拌，将被留在其中的白浊液体打成一片泡沫，他臀部与大腿上隐约传来被抽打产生的细微痛感，而从两只脚踝与手腕上传来的，是绝对不属于阿道夫手指的触觉。  
　　黑发的精灵将自己没有丝毫解封迹象的脑袋艰难的转了一个方向，让呼吸多少顺畅了一些，他努力让自己忽略从下半身传来的感觉——因为那已经几乎不能称之为快感，因而维持清醒还算容易，虽说现下的情况并不在自己的预料范围之内，但所幸艾默里克十分了解他年轻的恋人，因而并不至于产生不好的误解，何况自他醒来之后没过多久便被解救出来，手脚上的束缚都被松开，冰冷的身体被罩上戴着人体温的柔软斗篷。他在熟悉的怀抱之中摸索着抱住了精灵的脖子，任由对方将他抱到某个皮质沙发上，艾默里克感觉到对方近乎急切的抚弄过自己发烫的臀瓣与肉穴，指尖侵入被玩弄的疼痛不已的甬道时动作却克制而柔和，带着一点压制不住的颤抖。  
　　果然啊……  
　　艾默里克将手臂从恋人的脖颈上滑下来，有些僵硬的指尖拨开裤子的金属扣，握住人半硬着的性器，不甚熟练的摩挲着圆润的龟头，让那根体积可观的肉棒自己手中涨大起来，顶上小腹，议长感觉到面罩离开了自己的面孔，口中堵塞多日的凝胶与喉塞被魔法一扫而空，他整个人都被安稳的罩在厚重的斗篷之下，周围人群的嘈杂声音被两层阻隔模糊成了可以忽略不计的背景音，精灵在一片黑暗之中寻找到恋人的唇瓣，交换了一个炙热的亲吻。  
　　就是这样的，这样无论怎样都留存着温柔的人，是他的光，他的阿道夫，他的恋人。  
　　艾默里克用颤抖着的膝盖撑起自己的身体，让身下那根坚硬的性器破开红肿的穴肉，与依旧填在那里的几根手指一并侵入到深处，受伤的甬道传递出尖锐的疼痛，又在转瞬之间被从指尖发出的治愈魔法安抚下来，他把下巴搁到阿道夫的肩膀上去，嘴唇煽动之间蹭过精灵柔软的鬓发。  
　　“我是你的……你对我做什么都可以。”  
　　“我爱你。”


End file.
